Fawkes
by severussnapey
Summary: Fawkes has turned into ashes again; just like normal. But what Dumbledore finds in amongst the ash this time is far from normal... Please R&R :3 Please don't just read first Chapter, That's kind of the Prolouge
1. Ashes

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Harry Potter Characters. The ones you don't recognise, I do~ :3

I don't make any money from these Fan Fictions either. :)

Fawkes. A Harry Potter FanFic.

-Summary-  
>Fawkes has turned into ashes again; just like normal. But what Dumbledore finds in amongst the ash this time is far from normal...<br>-Summary-

Chapter One- Ashes.

Dumbledore stood stroking the fire-coloured bird. His white hair dangled down his back, swishing back and forth with his every move. His deep purple hat fit snugly over his head, warming his ears. His beard flowed freely, with no restraints at all. The elderly man reached out slowly to take a feather from the handsome phoenix, just before the creature burst into flames. The fire lapped up the air greedily, before the gentle draught from the window put it out. Where the fire once was, there was now a messy heap of ashes. Dumbledore heard a cry from the ashes. It appeared to startle him, as it was not the cry he was expecting.

The headmaster of Hogwarts peered over Fawkes' old perch - looking down at the plate of ashes. He brought his withered fingers to touch the ash, moving it out of the way. As it parted, the creature that emerged was most certainly not a phoenix. For a start it did not possess a beak or wings, and neither did it sport feathers upon its person. Dumbledore removed and adjusted his half-moon spectacles, checking that he was seeing correctly. Dumbledore now moved his other arm, reaching to pick it up from the ash. He sat there for a while, simply cradling the newborn baby in his arms.

A/N: My Chapters will be short and sweet~

Sorry if you don't like that kinda thing. /3


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Harry Potter Characters. The ones you don't recognise, I do~ :3

I don't make any money from these Fan Fictions either. :)

Fawkes. A Harry Potter FanFic

Chapter Two - Daddy's little girl.

It had been 11 years since the incident had occured, and since then that newborn baby had grown into a bright and attractive young girl. Her long straight hair - which had never been cut - was a natural shade of red, with ginger and blonde highlights. Her eyes, which were a beautiful shade of auburn, seemed to sparkle whenever she was happy. They sparkled now, as her father walked into his office. Dumbledore had officially adopted the infant just days after her birth, and built another room onto his office as a nursery The Old Proffesor decided to call her Fawkes, after the brave and magnificent Phoenix he had owned before her. The young girl sparked curiosity amongst many people, with a fair few articles in the Daily Phrophet reporting their research on the matter of how she was conceived - despite the fact Dumbledore had tried his best to keep her out of the media.

"Daddy..." The 11 year old asked him, "Can I go and see Aunt Minnie? PLEASEEE...!" Dumbledore hesitated, but those eyes broke him.  
>"Very well, if you must. But be back before seven; I have something important to give you later."<br>Fawkes squealed with happiness, hugging her adopted father, and planting a kiss on his cheek, before running to the staircase and leaping down the large slabs. When she reached the bottom, she ran out- and straight into Severus Snape.  
>"S-Sorry Uncle Severus..." She blurted out, looking up at him, into his deep, black orbs. The potions proffesor looked down at the young girl he had watched grow from an incredibly young age, and spoke in his nasal tone, "Not a problem Miss Dumbledore, Just be more careful in the future."<br>The young girl giggled, "Uncle Severus! I told you, my name is Fawkes - not 'Miss Dumbledore'." She Imitated his tone, "Anyway see you later!"

She called to him as she dashed off. Fawkes skidded to a halt right outside the Transfiguration classroom, and walked inside.  
>"Aunt Minnie!" Fawkes called practically glomping the cat which was sat peacefully on the desk less than a minute earlier. The cat suddenly grew into an older woman, whose dark brown hair was swept up into a tight bun, leaving just a few lose strands to hover by her face. Her face was covered in subtle wrinkles, and her eyes were filled with kindness and love. The woman released herself from Fawkes' grip, and pulled on her tattered hat. "Fawkes, whilst we are in this classroom I am your Proffesor, and you must call me Proffesor McGonnagall."<p>

A/N: This story is going somewhere, I promise! I have it all planned out. Well nearly... I have a few key events, but I can't write if I've planned everything.

Suggestions and Reviews always very welcome :) 3


	3. Transformation

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Harry Potter Characters. The ones you don't recognise, I do~ :3

I don't make any money from these Fan Fictions either. :)

Fawkes. A Harry Potter FanFic.

Chapter Three- Transformation.

Fawkes sighed, but nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, Professor Mc Gonagall."  
>"Good!" Stated the Transfiguration Professor, a smile appearing on her face. This smile stuck for the rest of the afternoon, as she watched Fawkes attempt to turn into an animal. The young girl before her stood in the centre of the room, her face scrunched up in concentration. A strange light began to radiate from Fawkes, and Minerva's smile was wiped off her face, replaced with a look of confusion. Suddenly the light grew bright, temporarily blinding Minerva. Whilst the Professor was unable to see, out popped a tiny pair of fiery red wings from Fawkes' back. The wings grew from her shoulder blades all the way down to her knees. Each individual feather had its own shade of colour, ranging from deep earthly burgundy to sunshine yellow.<p>

Fawkes opened her eyes, and the light disapeared, releasing Minerva, allowing her to see again. Then the older witch looked at Fawkes, as if to say 'what was that!' and her eyes settled on the giant wings putrouding out the back of Fawkes' sweater. The Proffesors' face turned gray, and her eyes grew wide. Fawkes laughed at her Auties' face, before spotting the time on the clock behind her. The old clock had dragged it's hands round to show the two it was five past seven. "Aah!" Fawkes exclaimed, grabbing her Auntie and pulling her down for a hug, "I've got to go now; I'm already late!" The shocked Proffesor just stood there, as the 11 year old skipped away.


	4. HouOu

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Harry Potter Characters. The ones you don't recognise, I do~ :3

I don't make any money from these Fan Fictions either. :)

Fawkes. A Harry Potter FanFic.

Chapter Four- Hou-Ou

Dumbledore sat at his desk in his study, watching the clock. The enchanted clock always kept to perfect time, it's smooth hands elegantly passing over the numbers. The wizard leant back in his chair, picking up his wand, and taking his eyes off of the clock for but a second. Hearing a creak the old man gripped his wand tightly, before seeing a young girl emerge from the door before him. "Daddy!" She exclaimed hugging the man tightly. It took Dumbledore a while to realise that the girl before him was the one he had spent the past eleven years bringing up. Dumbledore thought she looked different, and he was right; the massive wings embeded in her back weren't the only thing that had changed. Her pupils were now outlined with a line line of gold which shimmered in the light. Her whole face seemed to have matured too; the babish features were gone, and she appeared far older than eleven. Dumbledore broke the silence; "Fawkes, what happened?" He questioned, gesturing towards her newly atained wings. Fawkes looked at her father, puzzled and confused. Dumbledore took her hand, and walked her over to his pensieve where above, a large mirror stood. Fawkes brought her face to the mirror, then her eyes flickered over her wings. "D-Daddy..." Fawkes said, "What ha-happened? What's wrong with me?" Seeing her wings flutter, Fawkes fainted into her fathers arms.

Dumbledore took the girl to the silent infermary, where Madam Pompfrey fussed over her. Dumbledore walked through the corridoors before finding Minerva McGonnagal in the library. "Minerva..." Dumbledore said softly, but still starteling the woman. "Minerva, what happened?" Minerva looked up at Dumbledore, patting the seat next to her. Dumbledore sat down, whilst Minerva opened the book in her hands. "The Legend of Hou-Ou..." He muttered. "You know it well, Albus?"

"No, but I have heard of it..."  
>McGonnagal gripped the book and began. "The people of Japan were a happy, peaceful community, keeping to themselves in their village. They were good kind people who went about their jobs happily. The Phoenix, Hou-Ou which showed itself during peaceful times, flew above the village comforting the people. One day the clouds grew dark, and Hou-Ou burst into flames, a pile of ash in her place. A dragon appeared on the horison. "It's Ryuu-ou!" The people screamed running for cover. The dragon swooped high and low, wrecking the once peaceful village. Out from the ash grew another phoenix, which flew towards the village to protect it's people. "Look! It's Hou-Ou!" The people cried happily. The magnificent bird flapped infront of the dragon, who fell in love with Hou-ou, mesmerised by her beauty. The village was at peace once again." Minerva looked up at Albus, reading the thoughts in his eyes.<p>

A/N: I'm not using the real legend of Hou-Ou, but I am using parts of it.  
>Also, I hope you are enjoying the story :D<p>

Reviews and Suggestions always welcome~ 3


	5. The Letter

Fawkes. A Harry Potter FanFic.

Chapter Five- The Letter

It was minutes before Dumbledore finally spoke. "So, Minerva. Are you suggesting," He paused, "that my daughter, is the legendary Hou-oh?"  
>The Witch looked into the headmasters eyes. "I don't quite know what I'm suggesting Albus." She said as she began reading another mythology book. Albus left her, and headed back to the infirmary.<p>

As Dumbledore walked in the large room, he saw Fawkes was sat up awake- apparently recovered from her earlier shock. "Daddy?" She called. Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes Fawkes, it's me." He floated over to her bedside, pulling a crumpled envelope out of his robes and presenting it to her. "What's this Daddy?" She asked him, her confusion showing on her face. "Open it." He instructed her. Fawkes tore off the seal, breaking into the letter, pulling out the parchment within and reading; 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)<p>

Dear Miss Dumbledore,  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<br>Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerly,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress.<p>

"Daddy! Look! I got my Hogwarts letter!" He looked down at Fawkes in mock surprise.  
>"Wow! Well done sweetheart!" Madam Pomfrey eyed him, gesturing that it was time to leave. "Goodnight Darling." He said as he started to step towards the door.<br>"Daddy, Daddy!" Fawkes called to him, "Can we go to Diagon Alley to get my stuff tomorrow?"  
>"Of course." He told her planting a kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight."<br>"Goodnight Daddy." Fawkes called to him, but he didn't hear her- for he was already gone.


	6. Diagon Alley

Fawkes. A Harry Potter FanFic.

Chapter Six- Diagon Alley.

Albus held Fawkes' hand tightly before disapparating from his study, to the Leaky Cauldron. Fawkes' wings were covered by a large maroon cloak. Dumbledore passed many wizards and witches inside the Inn, nodding to each of them as if to say hello. They reached the back door of the pub, and Fawkes was completely disgusted with what she saw; the floor covered in rubbish which should have been in the adjoining bins. Fawkes tore her eyes away from the disgusting scene displayed on the floor, to her father who drew his wand, tapping it on the bricks in some form of pattern. The bricks parted, leaving an archway for the pair to walk through. Albus held her hand as they walked through the crowds. She looked mesmerised by the shops and atmosphere, before asking; "Where are we going first Daddy?"  
>"I thought you should get your first wand- first." The old man said, "Olivanders is just over there, don't be long."<p>

"But where are you going, Daddy?"  
>"I'm just going into Gringotts, but I'll be back soon." He said with a smile.<br>"Okay then." She stepped through the door hearing a bell ring; to announce her arrival. The wand maker came out behind the boxes of unpacked wands, smiling at her.

"Uhm... Hello?" She said to him.  
>"Hello my dear, what a pleasure to have you here."<br>"I- Err- Came to get my wand."  
>"Of course you did my dear." He said walking down the aisles, pulling out a wand from the barely visible shelves. "Nine and Three-Quarter Inches. Elm. Unicorn Hair Core." He said as he placed it in her hand. Fawkes thrust the wand downwards, the move resulting in cracking the floor. As this happened Fawkes fell backwards; her cape falling off; exposing her wings. Olivander gasped; "Y-You... Th-Those wings. What are you?"<br>"I-I don't. I don't know." She said, pulling her cloak back on.

"My dear," Olivander said, "I... I am not sure that any wand I have made in my shop at the moment will work for you."  
>"Wh-"<br>Fawkes was cut off by the sound of the bell, and Dumbledore strode in.  
>"Morning Olivander."<br>"Morning Sir."  
>Whilst the two wizards exchanged pleasantries Fawkes tried another two wands. One was made of Oak she guessed, the other with elm again. When she waved them, they too caused chaos. Fawkes sighed as she put the wands back; Why couldn't she be normal? Why would no wands choose her? Feeling rather depressed she slunk back to her father and Mr. Olivander. "Ah, Fawkes, How kind of you to join us." Albus said, peering over his half-moon glasses at her. "Me and Mr. Olivander have been talking. We think that it might not be posible for you to have a wand. Unless y-"<br>"Unless what, Daddy?"  
>"Unless-"<p>

"Unless you give me a few of your feathers, so I can make the wand." Olivander interrupted.

"A few?" Fawkes questioned him. "I'm sure you only need one!"

"Yes, but Phoenix feathers are becoming increasingly rare. Of course," He continued, "I would accept the feather as payment."  
>"Take them," Fawkes told him, "I have enough already."<br>"Oh, thank you! Thank you very much!" Olivander told her bowing, much to Fawkes' confusion. "Well, what are we waiting for; we must get started straight away!" Fawkes straddled the chair; facing the back. She held her father's hand tightly, bracing herself for the pain to come. "Okay, here goes." He said as he proceeded to pull a large clump of feathers out of her wings. It was Dumbledore who stopped him; "No Olivander- Please, stop." Olivander dropped his hands to his sides, suddenly feeling guilty. "You can't just take lots of feathers from the same place. It will be far too noticeable."  
>"Of course! Yes, I'm terribly sorry..."<br>"Thats okay~ !" Fawkes said in her optimistic tone.  
>"Good." Olivander told her, "Then shall we begin?"<p>

The pain was excruciating. Fawkes held her father's hand more tightly than ever. Eventually she felt the greedy hands fall off her back, and so she turned round. Olivander was holding about twenty-five of her precious feathers. The usually happy Fawkes, was furious.  
>"You said a few! How the hell is that a few? A few is about three of four- not twenty-five!" Dumbledore tried to calm the young girl but he too was angry. He never thought Olivander was taking this many. "Give me half of them." Dumbledore demanded. Olivander scuttled to the wizard placing thirteen feathers in his hands. "He-Here." Dumbledore placed them in his pocket, his eyes never leaving Olivanders'.<br>"What time should we come to collect the wand?" Dumbledore asked the wand maker.  
>"Two- Maybe Three- hours time should be fine." Dumbledore nodded showing he understood. He grabbed Fawkes' hand tugging her with him; and out of the shop. Fawkes followed her father without asking where they were going- he didn't seem in the mood to talk. They reached a large building, walking through a pair of doors, one of which had words engraved on them- reading; <p>

Enter stranger but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed,<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn,<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<p>

Fawkes shuddered, walking forward still. She thought her father had already been here, but followed him anyway. Fawkes had never been inside Gringotts before- though she had heard about it of course. Nevertheless, stories could not have prepared her for what she saw in front of her. Goblins sat at tall desks towering above her; though without the chair they would generally be shorter than her. Dumbledore picked a free goblin and walked up to him. He had an intelligent face and a slender, pointed nose. His long fingers relaxed as he put down his quill.

"Excuse me." Dumbledore said to the Goblin, "I'd like to deposit some things into my safe." The goblin nodded, knowing who the wizard before him was. "Do you have your wand?" The goblin asked, looking for identification. Albus pulled out his wand showing the goblin. He nodded; "Very well." He signalled to yet another goblin, "If you'd like to follow Charghook." Albus grabbed Fawkes' hand leading her towards the goblin- Charghook, she presumed. The Goblin ambled off ending up by some sort of cart. She followed her father's lead, sitting down beside him. "Hold On Tight!" The Goblin called to them. Just as he said this the cart took off, hurtling up and down at high speeds. Fawkes looked over at her father and giggled; his long beard was flowing back behind him- Rippling like waves in the sea. As the cart mercilessly threw the trio up and down, it hurtled forwards, coming to an abrupt stop by one of the vaults.

"Out." Charghook grunted; swinging his feet over the side and clambering onto the platform. "Key." He said holding out his disgusting bony hand. Dumbledore dropped the key into Charghook's palm, still half in the cart. After they were all out the goblin put the key in the lock and turned it. There was a sharp click. Charghook then dragged his finger along the door, creating an awful scraping sound. The door slowly opened revealing a large number of treasures. Albus reached deep into his cloak before pulling out some of Fawkes' feathers. The goblin raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Placing the feathers delicately on an elaborate cushion, Dumbledore turned away, swiftly exiting the vault. He was followed by Fawkes and Charghook; who locked the vault, removing Dumbledore's key. Charghook placed the key in Dumbledore's hand, much to Dumbledore's distaste, and threw himself into the cart. Dumbledore stepped in holding out his hand for Fawkes. They had barely settled before the rollercoaster ride had resumed.

Fawkes and Albus apparated back into his study, along with all their goods they had bought throughout the day. Fawkes' wand had finally been completed by Olivander; Nine-and-three-quarter inch, Oak, Phoenix Feather core. All her school requirements were stacked inside her new red purse, complete with an undetectable extension charm. As an early birthday present her father had bought her a sleek black kitten, and a matching black owl. Fawkes had quickly decided what to name her new pets- Cara for her kitten, and Sonny for her owl. Fawkes sat down on the floor of the study, Cara in her lap, unlocking the male owl's cage. "Thank you Daddy." She said looking up into his glistening orbs. He smiled, the smile moulding the creases on his face. "That's Okay. But I think that it's about time you got to sleep sweetheart." Fawkes sighed. "Okay Daddy." Taking the new stuff into her room, she flopped down on the bed. Cara slunk round the door, annoyed at being disturbed from her resting place. Fawkes grabbed her bag delving deep, and yanking out what she wanted. She laid the cat basket next to her bed placing a treat on top of the blanket. Cara walked past her bed and attempted to climb up Fawkes' instead. Fawkes reached down scooping up the kitten, and placing her on the pillow. Fawkes watched as her owl glided through her window, and into his cage on her desk in the corner. As Fawkes began to drift asleep she knew that this year was going to be far better than the last. 


	7. Happy Birthday!

Note: Fawkes. A Harry Potter FanFic.

Chapter Seven- Happy Birthday!

A/N: In one or two of the chapter I may have accidentally put that Fawkes is eleven. Well... She's not. At least not just yet...

Oh, and a Massive Virtual Five to MissTiffyMarie for Subscribing, Nibbles the Chicken for reviewing and lexi3con28 for doing both AND favouriting. Thanks guys!

The light streaked in from the window, dancing across Fawkes' stomach. Cara purred softly as Fawkes' smooth fingers tickled her tummy. Sonny squawked in his sleep, ruffling his feathers almost noiselessly. The door in the far corner gave an awkward squeak, threatening the peace in the room. Behind the door Minerva hushed the others, glaring at them to be quiet. But the noise had already done its damage; waking up Fawkes. She stretched her body, accidentally knocking Cara in the process. The annoyed kitten turned her back on Fawkes for a minute, but changing her mind- Cara leapt into Fawkes' pocket in her Pyjamas that had been ripped to make way for her wings. Rubbing her eyes Fawkes stood up, walking over to the door.

"Happy Birthday!" The small cluster of Hogwarts teachers exclaimed.

"Daddy!" She cried hugging the wizard tightly. "Aunt Minnie!" Fawkes giggled as she repeated her gesture on each of the Witches and Wizards here. "Uncle Severus!" Fawkes said with joy as she finally reached him. She hugged him tightly, but when she finally let go she realised that there was a boy next to him. A strange boy. One that Fawkes had never seen before.

"I don't think you two have been introduced," The black haired wizard pointed out, and Fawkes shook her head, her red hair swishing from side to side. "Very well. Fawkes this is my son, Ivo. Ivo, this is Professor Dumbledore's adopted daughter, Fawkes." Fawkes let her eyes drift over Ivo, taking in what he looked like. He was beautiful. That's what struck her first. His shoulder-length hair floated gently; the deathly coloured strands were well conditioned. His eyes looked just like his fathers', the black pupils giving a mean glint. Unlike his eyes, his nose was different to his fathers'; it wasn't long and hooked, it was more or less the perfect shape, but there was a tiny bump in the middle of it. His blood red lips were drawn into a smile.

"Hello." Ivo said, stopping Fawkes from examining him any longer.  
>"Hey." She said happily.<br>"Uhum..." Ivo gestured to Fawkes' wings.  
>"Oh, right. Yeah. I... I just grew 'em..."<br>"Don't worry. It doesn't matter to me. Besides, it's kinda cute."  
>Fawkes giggled, "Yeah, I wish..."<br>The wizards and witches stopped talking to each other, and turned to face Fawkes.  
>"Present time!" Minerva said enthusiastically. Everyone gathered round Fawkes holding out their gifts.<p>

"Uncle Filuis, thank you!" Fawkes said as she took the parcel from the Head of Ravenclaw's outstretched hands. "Auntie Pamona," Fawkes beamed, "Thank you!" Fawkes went round the circle thanking and taking presents from the likes of; Sibyll Trelawney, Madam Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Ivo, and finally, her own father.

"Thank you so much everyone!" Fawkes said as enthusiastically as she could- it's hard to be enthusiastic when you're stuck behind a large stack of presents. As Fawkes attempted to balance them, she heard a boy come up behind her.

"Here, let me help." Ivo helped himself to an enormous stack of presents. "Where do you want them?" He asked her.  
>"Just through here..." Fawkes replied shoving her door open. Ivo placed the presents down on her unmade bed, as Fawkes stumbled throwing the presents into the air. As if by reflex, Ivo pulled out his wand, freezing them in midair.<p>

"Whoa..." Fawkes simply said as she watched him collect the presents. Ivo chuckled. After he had placed the presents down, Sonny made a loud squawk, revealing his presence.

"Hello," Ivo said, softly stroking the bird with the back of his hand. "Ooh! Wait a minute," Ivo announced digging his hands deep into the robes he was wearing. "Ahah! Got them." Ivo dragged out a handful of owl treats, and begun feeding them to the owl. Fawkes got up from her bed, walking over to the owl.

"Don't feed him too many, he'll get fat!" Fawkes joked. Envious of the attention Sonny was getting, Cara leapt out of Fawkes' pocket and onto the desk where the owl's cage sat. Cara purred towards Ivo, lying down on the wood. Ivo chuckled, stretching his hand out to tickle the kitten. Cara rolled over onto her back, guiding Ivo's hand to her tummy. Fawkes threw a treat to Cara whilst stroking Sonny.

"You have some pretty adorable pets." Ivo said to Fawkes.

"I'd have to agree with you there." She replied, smiling. Fawkes paused, wondering if she should ask Ivo the question she had been asking herself for the past hour.

"I-Ivo. Why haven't I seen you before? Around her like I mean, you're Uncle Severus' son..."

"I guess my father wanted me to grow up away from the wizarding world... I mean, you've heard of the Potters- right?"

"Yeah, of course" Fawkes said, nodding.

"Well, Lily's my mom. Or rather was my mom. And Harry- the baby- he's my half brother. We're nine months apart."

"Oh. Wow." Fawkes didn't know she was touching on such a delicate subject. "I-I'm sorry Ivo."

"Don't be." His straight face turned into a smile. "If anything, it's me who should be sorry. If things had turned out right, I would have spent alot more time with you." They were suddenly disturbed by a sharp rap at the door.

"Come in." Fawkes called to the person behind the door. The rectangular object creaked open, revealing Severus Snape.

"Ivo. We're leaving now. Come." He Ordered. "Happy Birthday Fawkes."

"Thank you Uncle." Fawkes said as she watched Ivo walk slowly over to his father.

"Bye." He said looking down at his feet.

"Ivo, Wait!" Fawkes said clambering over to him and grabbing him round the waist, giving him a hug. "Bye Ivo" Fawkes said, releasing him. Ivo smiled and walked off out the door. Fawkes slumped down on the bed, just avoiding the presents. She grabbed one and carefully tore off the wrappings. Fawkes glanced at the label which read;

_Happy Birthday Fawkes! Lots of Love, Uncle Severus and Ivo. Xxx._

Fawkes smiled looking down at the present in her lap. It was a deep blue flask, with yet another label wrapped around it. It bore the words; Use it wisely. Confused, Fawkes laid it down and picked up another present.

Fawkes looked at all the wrapping paper on the floor, and then to her presents. As well as the mysterious vial from Severus and Ivo, she had received; a protective amulet from Flitwick, a Nimbus 2000 broom from Madam Hooch, A Mimbus Mimbletonia plant from Pamona Sprout, Some Dittany from Poppy Pomfrey, a glass ball from Sibyll Trelawney, a vial of polyjuice potion from Minerva McGonagall, and a baby pensieve from her father. She grabbed the midnight blue vial and leapt of of the room. Her father was in his chair, his eyes shut. Fawkes ran down the stairs, and then towards the desk; stopping to hold out the vial. Albus' eyes flickered open, leaving them to rest on the flask in Fawkes' hand.

"Daddy," Fawkes said, "What's this?" Fawkes placed it in his hand to examine it.

"My dear. Wherever did you get this?"

"I-I, Well, Uncle Severus and gave it to me Daddy. But what is it?"

"This my dear, is Liquid Luck."

"Liquid Luck," Fawkes mumbled, "Huh."

Back in her room Fawkes stared at her ceiling, memorising the surface. The silence was disturbed by the urgent squawk of an owl.

"Okay! Okay Sonny! I'm coming!" Fawkes called to the bird as she scrambled to open the window. When she finally unlocked it, the bird flew in, landing on the head of her bed. This owl was not Sonny. It had lustrous brown feathers, that looked silky smooth, and a piece of parchment in its beak. Fawkes gingerly took it from the owl, smoothing it out. The scrawled handwriting flowed across the page;

_Dear Fawkes,_

_Meet me on the Quidditch pitch at 11?_

_Ivo._

_P.S. Don't forget your broom!_

Fawkes' Poker face was instantly changed into a smile. Glancing up at her clock she saw it was already ten-fifty-five. Fawkes pulled her pyjamas off, changing her underwear and clambering into her newly modified dress- putting some shorts on underneath. The flowing red dress almost matched her hair. Fawkes sat on her bed and pulled on one of her many pairs of converses. The ones were purple high tops, which contrasted nicely with her dress. To complete her look she pulled on a pair of black fingerless gloves, skeleton style. After quickly running her comb through her hair, she made for the door, Nimbus in hand. After untidily writing a message to her dad, she exited the study.

"Ivo!" Fawkes called as she spotted him sitting in the stands, his broom in hand.

"Fawkes, Hey!" Ivo said when he saw her. "Fancy a competitive game of Snitch Catch?" he asked her a wicked look in his eye.

"Sure, why not?" She beamed at Ivo. He grabbed the ball thrusting it into the air. He once again gave Fawkes a wicked look, shooting into the air. Fawkes mounted her broom, like she had done so many times before, and flew after Ivo. Thanks to the speed of her broom, they were soon flying side by side. Fawkes glanced towards Ivo, watching the determination in his face. Suddenly his eyes lit up; he had seen the snitch. Ivo gripped his broom and hurtled forwards, the force nearly knocking Fawkes off her broom. Eyes fixed on the snitch in the near distance; she thrust her broom forwards, flying at a breakneck speed towards the snitch.

"I'm gonna win!" Ivo called to her stretching out his arm so that he could grab the snitch. Fawkes looked over at Ivo again; ready to make a comeback, before Ivo shouted to her,

"Fawkes, Look Out!" The worried look on his face led her to believe he was serious. She shifted her head so that she was looking straight in front of her. She got a quick glimpse of the side of the Ravenclaw stand, before she hit it and everything went black.

A/N: So review, and tell me what you think of Ivo! Also they'll both be starting Hogwarts soon- so tell me what house they should be in and most importantly- why.

And You. Yeah, You. Thanks for reading~


	8. First Flight

Fawkes. Chapter Eight- First Flight.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me ages to get this chapter up- I wanted to upload two at once~ I also have a (possible) broken finger through playing netball, and I have absolute bucket loads of homework/ coursework/revision to do. (Controlled assessment tomorrow for English- Yikes :/) But enough about me; let's give you a massive THANK YOU! For reading this!

Fawkes opened her eyes. Daylight crept through the closed curtains, and into every corner of the room. There were flowers all around the room, and cards littering her desk. Cara was snuggled in by her side, purring gently. Fawkes wriggled to sit up, noticing there was someone in a chair in her room.

"Fawkes you're awake!" Ivo said overenthusiastically- he was now full of energy- running over to her bedside. He was dressed in muggle clothes; a grey tee and some red jeans. Ivo peered down excitedly at her. "Your dad's just gone to get a cup of tea- it's the first time he's left your room since..." He trailed off. "I'll go and get him!"

"Ivo! Wait!" Fawkes called after him- but he was gone. Fawkes picked up the sleeping Cara, and plonked the kitten on her belly. Sleepily the kitten opened its eyes, seeing Fawkes. Cara leapt up to her, licking her face. "Cara, Stop!" Fawkes protested, giggling between licks. By the time Cara had calmed down, her father and Ivo were at the door.

"Fawkes," Her father said, "Fawkes, Sweetheart." Albus rushed to her, giving her a hug. Ivo shifted from one foot to the other, feeling awkward- like he was gate crashing a special family moment- so he slipped through the doorway, to wait outside. Back in her room, Fawkes pulled apart from the embrace.

"Daddy, what happened?"

"Do you not remember?"

Fawkes shook her head.

"Well, you fell. And..." He paused, thinking of a better idea, "Wait a minute, let me show you." As her father said this he pointed his wand towards the shelves; which stocked bottles of memories- summoning the correct one. He brought Fawkes' new pensive over with another flick of his wand. As the pensive hovered above her bed, Albus poured the memory in, and Fawkes dunked her head in, as she had seen her father do before. As she did so everything began to appear before her. She was in the quidditch stands watching herself and Ivo flying playfully. A smile appeared on Fawkes' face. Ivo looked worried as he shouted something to her. The smile was wiped off her face as she saw the Ravenclaw stand before her. As the Fawkes above her collided with the Ravenclaw stand, it took her broom- snapping it into two pieces. Hitting the wooden side of the stand head-on caused Fawkes to become unconscious, her eyes turning lifeless. When it seemed certain she would suffer an incredible fall that would more than likely lead to her death, a white light began to radiate from her body. Fawkes floated in the air for a few seconds, then her majestic wings began to flap and she flew down to the ground, where Ivo scooped her up into his arms. The quidditch hoops disappeared, the Gryffindor stands following. Eventually Fawkes was dragged out of the memory, back to her bed and her father.

"Fawkes," The white bearded man asked her, "Are you okay?"

"Daddy..." Fawkes said speaking a load of gibberish before settling on what she wanted to say. "Daddy... I-I can fly?"

"So it seems."

After answering all her questions, Albus left the room, Ivo replacing him.

"Fawkes!" Ivo exclaimed hugging her so she could scarcely breathe.

"Ivo," Fawkes said in the nicest way she could, "Gerrof."

The pair talked for a while- or rather Ivo told Fawkes what had happened whilst she had been unconscious. Fawkes found she had been in that state for a week- and that school resumed- or for them started- the day after tomorrow.

"Oh yeah," Ivo told her, "Neither of our dads want us to miss out on-"He paused, and began to imitated his father's voice, "The unique experience that is a student's first journey on the Hogwarts express." Ivo settled back to his own tone, "So they're arranging a portkey to take us to kings cross."

They started to chat about the trip, speculating on the speed and size of the train.

Before long they were holding their fathers' hands and the portkey, departing for the station.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I really wanna get this one out the way so they can start Hogwarts!

Review, Subscribe or Favourite? I want to know what you think!


	9. Hogwarts

Fawkes. Chapter Nine- Hogwarts. Uploaded: 6th Oct.

A/N: Eep! This is the chapter I've most wanted to write so far, and it's been the hardest to write so far. I've taken so long to upload, I know. But in the words of Hagrid; Sorry about that.

Scooby is (C) to herself, the names Destery and Zoltan are (C) to Kitchiki (Deviant Art- Check out some of her stuff!) HP Characters are (C) to J.K.R. My characters are (c) to me. YAY~!

The platform which stood before them was filled with what some of the older students called 'Filthy Muggles'. There was a swarm of them heading her way, so she threw herself out of the way, narrowly avoiding them. The whole station looked worn down; the benches were often a part short, and the floor was covered in white clothes, most likely gum. Her father turned to her, and Severus to Ivo, both with tears in their eyes.

"My dear," Albus said embracing Fawkes; his instincts telling him never to let her go. "Stay safe. I'll miss you."

"Daddy! I'm only gone a few hours!" Fawkes replied, giggling.

"I know." Albus replied solemnly, his eyes snapping upwards when he heard Severus cough.

"Here." Severus said as he handed Fawkes her ticket into the hand which didint hold Sony's cage. "Albus, we'd best be off now." The bearded wizard nodded taking Severus' hand. Fawkes blinked, closing her eyes for but a second. When she opened them, they were gone. Ivo stared at his ticket.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Huh. I thought dad was joking."

"You do know how to get there- right?"

"Yes, Of course I know where it is; my father told me."

"Lead the way."

They walked briskly, trying their best not to step on the suspicious marks on the floor. Sonny was thrown about relentlessly in his cage; he responded to this by squarking incredibly loudly. They soon reached platform ten, where Fawkes stood dumbstruck. She was confused. On the other side of the brick wall she saw a number of gingers pushing trolleys whilst running at the wall.

"I-Is that really what we're meant to do?"

"Well, I trust my dad..."

"But," Fawkes said worriedly, "What about Sonny, and Cara?" At the mention of her name, the kitten stuck her head out of Fawkes' Green Day hoodie.

"She'll be fine!" Ivo assured her. Fawkes had really no option but to trust him.

"Together?"

"Together." Ivo replied taking her free hand and sprinting at full speed into the wall. Kings Cross was lost behind them, leaving a magnificent, well-looked after station to replace it. A large train stood proudly beside the station. It tooted loudly, annoyed at the pair for being late.

"C'mon!" Ivo called; he was alreading opening a door to the train.

"Wait up!" Fawkes shouted, dashing over to join him. They passed a load of compartments, but seeing they were all full of people from older years, they carried on through the train. Eventually they found a compartment which contained some fellow first-years. Luckily, there seemed to be some space in the large compartment, so they slip open the door and stepped in.

"Hi," Fawkes said, "I hope you don't mind us sitting in here?"

"No! Not at all; Come in!" The girl who spoke moved her bag out of the way, creating space on the seat. Sitting down, Fawkes spoke.

"Hey, I'm Fawkes, what's your name?"

"I'm Scooby~" She said smiling at Fawkes. Her long dark brown hair flowed down her back, naturally straight. Her skin was a light brown colour, lighter than dark chocolate- yet darker than wet sand. Her eyebrows seemed black; one was also thicker than the other. Her soft brown eyes complimented the tones on her face. Ivo took his seat on the opposite side next to two boys.

"Oh, Er, Hey- I'm Ivo." He said slightly awkwardly.

"I'm Destery." The white hair boy replied politely. He appeared shy, but was kind and friendly towards them in those two words he spoke. Destery's blue eyes made his hair look even whiter. He wore a pink pendant, just visible under his unbuttoned shirt.

"I'm Zoltan!" The final boy declared with confidence, his black hair sweeping across his face. The only colour on his person were his red converses, and a blue necktie.

The train shuddered as it pulled away, throwing the five of them off their seats. When the train finally settled down, Cara jumped out of Fawkes' pocket to see her new surroundings. Her eyes settled on Scooby; she jumped onto her lap and purred softly, taking a sudden like to the girl.

"Aww, Hello!" Scooby cooed to Cara, tickling her body. "Aren't you just adorable!"

"She is when she wants to be." Fawkes thought out loud. Scooby laughed, turning away from the kitten and to Fawkes.

"You're so lucky being able to have a pet—pets." She corrected herself seeing Sonny asleep in his cage.

"Yeah, I s'pose..." Fawkes shrugged.

Zoltan lifted up his jumper, freeing the cat within. This cat was grey, with a few black markings. Another head poked out, this time from where Destery sat, the cat not wanting to miss out on the fun. The slender white cat purred at the others two who were on the playing floor, before leaping down to join them.

"Aw, these guys are just the cutest~ What are their names?"

"My one," Zoltan said pointing his finger at the fluffy grey cat, "Is called Tybalt- King, or Prince, of cats, and Destery's—"

"My cat is called Benvolio."

"Aww, Sweet!"

"Yeah, I bought both of them during my period of obsession with Romeo and Juliet. I met Zoltan outside, and he adored Tybalt, so, I let him have him." Destery looked up into Zoltan's eyes and smiled. It was the first time Destery had smiled since Fawkes and Ivo had entered their train carrage. His smile, quite literally, lit up the room; the atmosphere shifted from awkward to relaxed, and everyone started talking amongst themselves.

Before they knew it the train slowed to a halt; gasping for breath at the station. Fawkes jumped out of the train and onto the platform, armed with new information about her new friends. Scooby, a pure-blood witch, was adopted by muggles at a young age. Destery, also a pure blood, is extremely gifted with transfiguration- he is already and animagus. Zoltan, a half-blood, can already brew polyjuice potion, and brought a vial with him.

"First Years, This Way!" The giant, bushy-bearded man boomed, as he projected his voice across the station. Fawkes grinned, and turned her head towards him at the sound of his voice.

"Haaaagrid!" Fawkes squealed, launching herself at him. The half-giant caught her in the palm of his hand, and pulled her close, into a hug.

"Fawkesey, where yer' been?" Hagrid asked, his eyes filling with tears, just waiting to be realeased onto the slide that was his face.

"What do you mean, where have I been, I'm not the one that hasn't been at home for the past four of five weeks." Fawkes argued as she stuck her bottom lip out, and folded her arms; as if the gesture simply proved her point. Hagrid put Fawkes down on the platform infront of her new friends, two of whom had their mouths wide open in a rather comical pose- evidentelly they had never seen a half-giant before, let alone a fully grown giant.

"Well, I'll, err, explain that later. It were somethin' yer' dad asked me to do, it were real important." He stopped speaking directly to Fawkes and turned towards everyone, "Well,what are yer' waiting for? Come on, first-years wait for me by the boats!" He waved his oversized hands towards the boats where a large cluster of first-years already stood. Scooby was already halfway there; her intrest in the giant, lost.

"Kat! Breeze! Leaf!" Scooby exclaimed, attempting to glomp all three of the startled first-years at once.

"Scooby!" They chorused. Once they got over the shock of Scooby's glomp, they chatted amoanst themselves, whilst Fawkes, Destery, Ivo and Zoltan made their way over. Scooby stopped her conversation when they arrived,

"Guys, this is Zoltan, Destery, Ivo and Fawkes, I met them on the train," She smiled, stepping back, as if to admire an extravagant piece of art. "And these guys are, Breeze, Leaf and Kat."

A loud voice suddenly interrupted their introduction; "Alright first years, listen up, no more chattin' now," The Half-Giant ordered them all. "Okay, I want you tah' group up, fo' tha' boats, in groups o' five."

Following his instructions, Breeze, Leaf and Kat all climbed into one of the boats, held alarmingly still by a magical charm.

"Zoltan, Come on!" Scooby called tugging him into the boat.

"Zoltan..." Destery called weakly; it escaped as only a whisper. Destery tok his seat in an empty boat, quickly accompanied by Fawkes and Ivo. Destery smiled awkwardly towards them, suddenly becoming shy. Fawkes started to make som conversation, but she was stopped by two others getting into the boat. Both boys were tall, she saw, and well built too. They sat on the same side as Destery, both to the left of him. The boy on the far left had shoulder-lenght, mud brown, layered hair0 the top layers he had stuck up, reminding Fawkes of a young, brunette, Andy Biersack. He wore a loose fitting gtrey top, a black leather jacket over him; keeping him warm from the breeze. His awkwardly tight purple jeans clung to his skin, showing his true form. At the bottom of the trousers he wore some brown Converses, matching his hair. Fawkes' eyes now turned to the other boy whose skin, looked translucent. His oily black hair contrasted this, dripping down his face. Unlike the other boy, he had changed into his Hogwarts robes already.

"Hi," Ivo said, attempting to start a conversation with them as the boats took off, "I'm Ivo."

"I'm Fawkes~"

"Hi, I'm Destery."

The brown haired boy smiled, grateful for being accepted so easily. "I'm Ludonic- But no one calls me that- Please, call me Ludo. It's great to meet you!"

"Hey, I'm Caspar." The final boy smiled. The boat ride finished unspeakably fast, leaving them no more time to talk.

Hagrid led them out of the boats, and into the castle.


End file.
